


Day 1 - Holding Hands

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers attend a benefit dinner. Bruce seems content to be invisible, but Tony won't allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Another 30 day challenge for me. I'm a glutton for punishment I believe. But either way I hope you'll enjoy it! Feedback is more than welcome and greatly appreciated!

Benefit dinners were so not his thing. So very much not his thing.

Bruce stood at the back of a large banquet hall, clad in a tuxedo that only served to make him feel confined. Sure, he looked good according to the rest of the team, but it was uncomfortable as hell. What price fashion?

The scientist sighed as he tugged at his collar, glancing around the hall to see if he could spot any familiar faces. He’d lost sight of Tony hours ago much to his dismay, but from his vantage point, he could see Steve, Clint and Natasha near the dance floor, talking with several politicians from Washington. Or rather, Steve was talking. Clint and Natasha seemed content to stand there and watch. 

Bruce envied Thor. The thunder god hadn’t been able to attend. He was off in New Mexico with Doctor Jane Foster at present. So, he found himself alone in the banquet hall, doing his best to appear invisible to the crowd of people milling around, chatting and sipping at their expensive champagne.

“Hiding are we, Doctor Banner?” said a familiar voice from right behind him.

Bruce turned, a small smile forming when his gaze landed on Tony Stark. Tony looked amazing in his tuxedo. That was the only bright point of the evening for Bruce. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “You know me.”

“Yeah, I do. Come on.” Tony reached for Bruce’s hand, clasping it gently yet firmly as he tugged Bruce into the crowd of attendees. 

The next twenty minutes were a whirlwind for Bruce. Tony introduced him to anyone and everyone, languishing praises on the “brilliant Doctor Banner” who was an absolute genius and “a valuable asset to Stark Industries as well as the Avengers.” Bruce’s head was spinning, but Tony’s grip on his hand kept him grounded.

It was after he’d introduced Bruce to the governor of New York that Tony stopped and pulled him aside, stroking Bruce’s hand gently with his thumb. “You’re okay. See? Everything’s fine, Big Guy.”

Bruce nodded, knowing Tony was right. Hell, sometimes Tony seemed to know Bruce better than Bruce knew himself. Not to mention how Tony was with the Other Guy. He sighed quietly, giving Tony’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah. You’re right. I’m just...not used to this sort of thing, I guess. Not much call for going around in a tuxedo and sipping champagne when you’re helping sick people in the slums of India.”

“Yeah, I figured. It’s not so bad if you stick with someone you know, trust me. I usually hate coming to these things alone so I’d always drag Pepper or Rhodey with me if I could. But, y’know, this way you’ve got someone with you and you’re not feeling lost amongst the masses. Try picturing people doing something ridiculous when you talk to them. It helps.” Tony winked and Bruce couldn’t help the full smile that formed in reaction to not only Tony’s words but his actions as well.

Tony never failed to reach out to Bruce. To try and make him as comfortable as possible with his surroundings and what was going on around him. It warmed him in ways Bruce just couldn’t describe. No one had ever gone out of their way like that for him. It was humbling.

Bruce took advantage of Tony’s steady grip on his hand to tug the other man with him toward a back corner of the room into a nice little out of the way alcove he’d found earlier in the evening. Tony offered no protests, merely followed with one corner of his mouth curled upward in a grin.

“Why, Doctor Banner, whatever are you plotting?” Tony teased, brown eyes glinting with mischief.

Bruce’s answer was to reach up and curl his free hand at the back of Tony’s neck to pull the other man close and press their lips together softly. Bruce usually was never one for public displays of affection, but Tony’s actions this evening most certainly warranted some form of thanks. He offered his gratitude in the soft brush of his lips against Tony’s, in the gentle stroke of his fingers across the soft skin of Tony’s neck and the way he gripped Tony’s hand tightly.

Tony seemed more than happy to accept Bruce’s thanks, slipping his free arm around the scientist’s waist to pull him close as he returned the kiss, hand smoothing gently over the fabric covering Bruce’s back.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Tony murmured after their lips parted, “but what was that for?”

“For being you,” was the quietly offered response followed by a soft kiss to the billionaire’s cheek along with a squeeze to his hand.

“I should point out that I’m me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. So if you’re inclined to reward me for that, Bruce, you owe me a bit in back pay.”

Bruce laughed. Really, truly laughed. “Don’t push your luck, Stark.”

“Baby, for you, I’ll push whenever you want, however hard you want.” 

Yep. Tony Stark was many things. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. And completely and utterly shameless.

Bruce wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
